Godzilla (I.R.Navarros Religious Reboot Film)
The World Dies Godzilla Lives~Tagline Godzilla(Ians Bible Believing Christian Reboot Film) is a Fanmade Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film And A Reboot Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954 And A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of The Prince Of Egypt.Its Is Much Like The Legendary Pictures Godzilla Reboot in 2014.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Bros And Paramount Pictures In The US. Plot In 1954 Nuclear Bomb Testing Awakens A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Known As Godzilla.Years Later In 2004 A Demon Kaiju Named Murgoth Escapes And He Hires Countless Bad Characters To Use The Good Characters As Slaves In His Ship Known As The Ship Of Pride And Selfishness While The Bad Characters Treat The Ship As Their Paradise.Than In 2006 Charlie Barkin And Murgoth Became Adoptive Brothers.Than In 2009 Godzilla Finally Appears.Than In September 11 2009 Godzilla Battles Zilla In New York City Causing All Of New York City To Be Destroyed.Than In 2010 Charlie Barkin Returns To Murgoths Ship From Being Banished A Moment Earlier For Throwing One Of Murgoths Guards Into the Sea.Charlie Barkin Begs Murgoth To Let The Good Characters Go But Murgoth Wouldn't Listen So Godzilla Sinks Murgoths Ship By Firing Three Fireballs The first hitting the side of the bow the Second hitting the starboard side And The Third Instantly Destroying The Engine Room.As The Ship Sinks So Many Of The Bad Characters Drown As They Also Suffer From Hypothermia.Than In 2012 Murgoth Finally Lets The Good Characters Go.Than In 2013 The Good Characters Celebrate Their Freedom.Than In Late 2013 Murgoth And The Bad Characters Arrive In Japan Prepared To Kill The Good Characters And In Order To Save The Good Characters The Giant Battle Between Godzilla The Good Characters And Murgoth And The Bad Characters In Tokyo Happens Than Godzilla Defeats Murgoth(By Opening His Mouth And Firing Him To His throat And Beheading Him) Whilst Trying To Kill The Good Characters Saving The Good Characters Life.Than Godzilla Falls Asleep Until The Next Morning And In The Next Morning Godzilla Awakens And The Good Characters Are Now Free And Can Now Live In Peace And Godzilla Who Is Now King Of The Monsters Departs Home In Peace. Characters Non Kaiju Characters Charlie Barkin-A German Shepherd Mix Who Murgoth Adopts As A Brother.He Later Wants The Good Characters To Be Free From Slavery.He Serves As the Main Protagonist Of the Film Itchy Itchiford-Charlie Barkins Sometimes Whiny Dachshund Sidekick.He Serves A The Deuteragonist Of The Film Rainbow Dash-A Blue Pony Fluttershy-A Yellow Pony Twilight Sparkle-A Purple Pony The Good Characters-Countless Good Disney/Non Disney Characters The Bad Characters-Countless Evil Disney/Non Disney Characters Kaiju Characters Godzilla-A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Awakened By Nuclear H Bomb.He Is A Monster That Charlie Barkin Teams Up With To Save The Good Characters From Slavery.Much Like Godzilla 2014 he Is also Sometime a bit Different From And Sometime Similar To His Other Incarnations.He Serves As The Main Kaiju Protagonist In the Film. Murgoth-He Is A Demon Kaiju Who Is The Captain Of The Ship of Pride And Selfishness.He Wants To Keep The Good Characters As Slaves. He Makes Life Difficult For the Good Characters.Although He Serves As The Main Antagonist In The Film He Is Not As Heinous As His Godzilla The Movie Counterpart. Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-Formerly Promoted As An Incarnation of Godzilla Known As Godzilla 1998.He Is A Marine Iguana Mutated Into A Huge Godzilla Type Creature. Trivia * Murgoths ship Known As The Ship Of Pride And Selfishness As Based On the MV Wilhelm Gustloff Because Its A Cruise Ship.And Also Much Like The Wilhelm Gustloff It Was Fired Three Times Causing It Instantly To Sink With A Very Huge Loss Of Lives.And Also Despite This Film Being A Parody Of Prince Of Egypt The Sinking of The Ship Of Pride And Selfishness Is Very Similar To The Plagues Of Egypt in The Bible.Moses Begs Pharaoh to Let The Hebrews Go Charlie Barkin Begs Murgoth to Let The Good Characters Go.As Pharaoh Refuse To Listen God Plagues Water Turning Into Blood Frogs Biting Insects Flies And Wild Animals Diseased livestock boils Thunderstorm Of Hail And Fire Locusts Darkness For Three Days And Death Of The First Born.As Murgoth Refuses To Listen Godzilla Sinks The Ship of Pride And Selfishness Causing Most Of The Bad Guys To Suffer And Die From Drowning And Hypothermia. * The Murgoth In This Film Is Very Different From His Godzilla The Movie Counterpart.While Murgoth In Godzilla The Movie Wants To Kill Godzilla And Take Over Everything.Murgoth In this Movie Wants Bad Characters To Find A Paradise For Them While The Good Characters Are The Slaves.The Way Murgoth Gets Defeated In This Film Is Also Different That In Godzilla The Movie He Gets Defeated By Godzilla With His Supernatural Red Atomic Blast Causing Him To Disintergrate That Shows That he Is Being dragged to Hell While In This Film He Gets Beheaded By Godzilla(The Same Way As The Female MUTO From The Legendary Pictures Reboot) And His Body Is Still Intact In This Film That Allows Him To Get His Funeral And Final Resting Place But In pieces. * Despite This Film Being A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of Prince Of Egypt.The Events Of This Film Are Also Similar To The Harry Potter Book Series. * This Film Has Burrowed Similar Elements From Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon.Both FanFilms Are Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Parodies Of Prince Of Egypt Where Godzilla Plays The God Of The Hebrews.In Both The Enemy Kaiju Character(Murgoth And Eru) Sends His Army To Do Terrible Things To The Good Characters.In Both The Main Kaiju Antagonists(Murgoth And Eru) Makes Life Difficult For The Good Characters By Using Them As Slaves In Their Ships(The Ship of Pride And Selfishness And The Titanic 2) While The Bad Characters Enjoy The Ships As Their Paradise.In Both The Main Non Kaiju Protagonists(Charlie Barkin And LuciferPoopy) Begs The Main Kaiju Antagonists(Murgoth And Eru) To Let The Good Characters Go As They Refuse To Listen Godzilla Sinks The Main Antagonists Floating Hideout(Godzilla Shoots Three Fireballs At The Ship of Pride And Selfishness.Godzilla Be The Iceberg That Sinks The Titanic 2).In Both The Main Antagonists(Murgoth And Eru) Finally Lets The Good Characters Go.In Both The Main Enemy Characters(Murgoth And Eru) Arrive To Kill The Good Characters But Get Stopped By Godzilla.In Both Godzilla Beheads The Enemy Monster(Murgoth And The Eru Dragon) In Order To Save The Good Characters Lives. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films